This Is The Part Where We Fall In Love
by MissFaberrySuarez
Summary: Swan Queen. Set during the season finale *spoilers*, Emma realizes that she might have the power to help Regina but soon finds out that there's a fast and effective way to gain enough power to save everyone. Love is the most powerful magic of all. Rated M because, if I do another chapter, it will definitely contain smut.


**Author's Note: This is set during the season finale *spoilers ahead* when they're all in the mines and Emma just realized that Hook took the bean and that they're going to die. So, after hugging her parents, this is what happened in my head (aka what should've happened). Oh, and also, Henry doesn't disappear here.**

* * *

"You may not be strong enough," She breathed and a single tear shed from her eye as she stepped closer to Regina, staring right into her desperate soul. "But maybe we are."

Regina did nothing but stare back with her lips parted and glare fixed on Emma's, finding a new shred of hope to hold on to. The blonde broadened her eyes and Regina glanced at the Charmings who were quick to flee the scene to find a safe spot around the corner of the mines. They were now left alone holding everyone's lives in their hands, not having even the slightest certainty of anything other than the fact that this had worked once before and that there was a faint chance that it _could_ work again.

After taking a fleeting look at the Queen, Emma stretched her arms and let the overwhelming energy engulf her hands whilst slowly draining out every ounce of strength and magic that she had within her. She was taken aback at the trigger's force and had to strop herself from being sucked into it, Regina made it look a whole lot easier than it actually was. Blue sparks danced around her fingers and erupted through her palms, melding with Regina's much stronger lilac ones. She had no idea how to have a grip on her power, let alone ignite it to strengthen. The trigger still floated majestically between them, never ceasing to pull the light out of their bodies as if it only made it stronger. They needed more energy.

"W-why isn't it working?!" Emma struggled to cough the first word out from her throat and ripped her eyes from the light up to Regina.

"We can do it, we just- we need more." The Mayor kept her stare still. "I know you have it in you, I've seen it."

"I just…" Emma took a sharp breath and sunk her teeth into her lower lip. "I can't seem to- to get it out."

"Focus." Regina could feel herself weaken by the second, there wasn't much left in her to give. As powerful as she was, that trigger knew how to fight back.

There was an obvious internal battle eating away at the Savior and Regina was starting to believe that it would lead them straight into their deaths. Her knees began to quiver and she was just about ready to crumble when she noticed a shinning glimmer appear in Emma's eyes.

"What is it?" She breathed, hoping that there was any other chance left.

"Don't freak out." Emma steadily said, regaining some of her forces back. Regina parted her lips to speak but was quickly interrupted. "I want to try something."

The Mayor wanted to yell out 'Anything!' but she wanted to savor whatever oxygen was left inside her lungs. Instead, she simply watched as Emma swoon forward and almost pressed her body against the trigger, leaning as closer as she could towards her.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, feeling the heat bouncing off of the blonde who was close enough for their breaths to tangle. "What are you-"

"I'm trying something."

Something in her felt drawn to this closeness and Regina couldn't help but give into the urge to lessen the space between them, also leaning forward. Due to magic or not, every single nerve ending in her body tingled and generated enough power for her to be able to stand.

Her stomach slumped once Emma's eyes fell to her lips and she forced herself to breathe through the overpowering nervousness that had taken over. She could only seen the blue light highlighting blonde locks, deep green eyes and a parted mouth followed by a whisper.

"Just let me try this."

The Mayor had no time to reply as she was soon being overcome with every sensation that she had never felt. Emma sealed the remaining space between them by very slowly pressing her lips against Regina's, causing two different colored sparks to shoot from the trigger and enfold them into a shower of blue and lilac. The trigger floated now calmly between their stomachs, releasing its' energy back into them and freeing their hands from the sparks. The kiss only lasted enough for them to feel their bodies regain their strength; however, none of them backed away further than an inch, still feeling the ghost of each other's lips on them until Regina reluctantly reached for Emma's jacket and slowly pulled her back into another kiss, this time taking her chance to taste the blonde's mouth, moving in unison to grant each other access to their tongues. They felt as if on fire, never having felt such strong sensations before, as if every spec of magic gathered where their lips met and fell back into their stomachs. Emma took in a sharp intake of breath and reached Regina's upper arm, drawing the woman even nearer and deepening their kiss until a strong pull tugged at their bodies before releasing a sudden wave of power, causing them to be thrown away from each other and falling effortlessly onto the ground.

As it lost all of its muscle, the trigger dropped and met the floor without breaking, fading back to black while the colors vanished from where it previously hovered.

The mine filled itself back with oxygen and everyone struggled to get back on their feet, Regina being the first to stand she picked up the trigger, followed by the Charmings and Henry who rushed to help Emma.

"We did it." She huffed with a faint smile painting her lips.

Regina stumbled her way near them, still holding the dark diamond only this time with a grin. "Yes we did."

"I gotta hand it to Henry; he's right about a lot of things." David patted the boy's back.

"Yes he is." Emma smiled and pulled him for a hug. "Isn't that right kid?"

"We have to check the rest of the town!" Henry freed himself, took his grandparents' hands and pulled them to the exit, leaving Emma and Regina behind still trying to catch their breaths properly.

Their stare touched and they nervously smiled, trying desperately to look anywhere else but each other.

"We should..." Emma started and tugged a strand of stray her behind her ear. "We should go, you know, check."

"Yeah." The Mayor fumbled with the buttons on her jacket but once she saw the blonde walking away, she reached for her arm and watched as Emma slowly turned back to her with eyes pouring with either worry or fear. "I, huh-" She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her.

"I'm sorry." Emma muttered. "We needed more power and I just figured-"

Before she could finish the sentence she had the Mayor's lips back on hers, a hand around her neck and the same overpowering feeling rushing through her veins. Immediately reciprocating the kiss, Emma wrapped Regina's waist and pressed their bodies together even tighter than before.

"Mom!" Henry's voice echoed throughout the mines and they jumped away from each other with their hearts pounding against their chests.

"Yeah!" They answered in unison and shared a breathless laugh before following the way out and leaving behind the place where they felt everything they had never even known to be possible to feel, for the very first time.


End file.
